<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Model Behavior by fireminji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133435">Model Behavior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireminji/pseuds/fireminji'>fireminji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Model AU, No Angst, Oneshot, Short &amp; Sweet, all five of you, just tension and fluff, minji you're a hot bitch don't stop, singjiyoos this one is for you, siyeon you're doing amazing sweetie, writing the poly fics I want to see in the world, yoohyeon you've never done anything wrong in your life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireminji/pseuds/fireminji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Siyeon and Yoohyeon have always worked together, in more ways than one. Can they learn to work with someone new?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Model Behavior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had no idea I was going to write or post this. But I was playing around with the idea of an interactive au with some friends based on some of the recent Odd Eye stage outfits, and ended up with this. So here is the unrefined culmination of me chasing a thought that unraveled like a Fruit Roll-Up and the choices my friends made. Leave me feedback if you would like to see more of this in the future. Bone apple tea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siyeon and Yoohyeon both got into the modeling industry when they were in university, 4 years ago now. They were roommates and always jokingly said how gorgeous the other was and how they could easily model. They Took headshots and sent them into an agency, just for fun, and boom they were signed to the same label real quick. </p><p>It started lowkey, while they were still studying, but when they struggled to find jobs in their respective fields out of uni, they stuck with it. Now here they are: as pretty well-established models. Somewhere along the way, they fell into an ambiguous relationship. The sort of "you make me feel safe and I spend all my time with you, so what if we kiss a little, too?" kind of thing. <br/>And what if I wear more of your clothes than mine?<br/>And what if you send me pictures of flowers you saw captioned "made me think of you"?<br/>And what if I fall into your bed and sleep in your arms each night? <br/>And what if you call me baby as you nuzzle into my neck from behind as I cook us breakfast each morning? <br/>That sort of relationship. </p><p>But they don't label it; they've never needed to: there's enough trust and chemistry to leave it all unsaid. Even the photographers could pick up on their natural chemistry, often giving them shoots together.</p><p>Today, they were doing their shoot with a new photographer. Everything was normal; they got some great images with the red outfits, holding each other close. It felt good; felt organic. Then the photographer said, "Okay, thanks, Siyeon, you can head out; I'm bringing in a new model to get some shots with Yooh." The pair were surprised; they usually only do solos or with each other, but they were professionals, after all, so it's not like they couldn't work with others. </p><p>Yoohyeon turned to Siyeon, shrugging. "It's fine, I'll catch up with you after," she told Siyeon, earning her a kiss on the cheek as Siyeon turned to leave. And then the door opened and in strode Minji.</p><p>Kim Minji is new to the model scene, but damn if this weren't her natural calling. Her posture commanded attention as she waltzed elegantly across the room. That command did not spare the other women: both girls' eyes were fixed on the newcomer, mouths slightly agape and sharing the same thought: wow.</p><p>With whatever they had, Siyeon never felt insecure; she wasn't the jealous type at all. Yet, something about the way the new girl raked her eyes over Yoohyeon so shamelessly slow made her feel... something. "Hi, I'm Minji. I'm delighted to work with you," she introduced herself to Yoohyeon, with a wink.</p><p>Yoohyeon, as professional as she is, was still easily flustered. So to the surprise of no one, she released a kettle-like sound in response to the wink, a bashful blush quickly climbing up her long frame to settle on her cheeks. </p><p>The two other women took this sight in with the same thought: cute. "Oh, you're adorable," Minji stated with ease, causing the taller girl to giggle loudly, who then tried to cut the sound off with a hand over her mouth.</p><p>Once she collected herself, which wasn't easy with Minji looking at her like that, she managed to speak. "Hi, ha-ha, thanks, I'm Yoohyeon," she said, before grabbing Siyeon’s hand, who thought she had been excluded from this interaction, and adding, "And this is Siyeon: my friend." </p><p>And if Siyeon’s stomach dipped slightly at the title given to her, she realized that she didn't have the right: they had never said they were anything more than friends, no matter how many times they spent the holidays with each other's families, or the fact that they had each other as their lockscreens. She couldn't dwell on it though, since Minji's attention was now on her, waiting for her to speak. </p><p>"Pleasure to meet you," Siyeon offered cooly with a professional smile, even extending her hand for a shake. </p><p>And Minji took her hand, which suddenly felt small in the new model's, raising it to her lips, to place a suave kiss on the back of it. "The pleasure is all mine," came her reply, to Siyeon's surprise. Yoohyeon, to her credit, watched the interaction with content, feeling no animosity towards the new girl, perhaps even still reveling in the earlier compliment. </p><p>"Alright. Minji and Yoohyeon, are you ready to get started?" the photographer called. Minji affirmed to the photographer that she was ready, dropping Siyeon’s hand to go assume a position. </p><p>Yoohyeon turned to Siyeon now, cupping her cheek with a hand affectionately: "I'll meet you at home?" she asked.</p><p>"That's okay, I'll stay and wait for you," Siyeon answered quickly. Yoohyeon raised a confused eyebrow at this, since they never stuck around when they were shooting separately, but she didn't have time to discuss it further because the photographer was growing impatient. So she shrugged, heading over to where Minji was, while Siyeon went to sit off to the side. </p><p>Siyeon wasn't sure why she chose to stay; her body seemed to answer before her mind could catch up. So now she was stuck, slumped against the wall, watching Yoohyeon work. She couldn't complain though, the tall girl was incredible at what she did. Her expression and body easily morphing to meet the demands barked by the photographer. And Siyeon felt proud watching her do so well, and perhaps a little attracted: Yoohyeon was a beautiful woman, so who wouldn't be? </p><p>Maybe she was glad she chose to stay, at least until the photographer encouraged Minji to move in closer, no, closer, there you go: perfect. The new model placed a hand on Yoohyeon' collarbone, having to slip it slightly under the jacket to do so, and drew herself into Yoohyeon's side by putting her other hand around Yoohyeon's waist. It made for a great shot: Siyeon would know, they found themselves in that pose often. And Yoohyeon eased into the pose as well, turning her head to stare at Minji's neck with hooded eyelids. The camera flash was going off like crazy as the photographer captured shot after shot, yelling, "YES! MORE!" whatever that meant. </p><p>To Yoohyeon, apparently it meant to grab Minji's thigh and hoist it up in front of her stomach, holding it firmly there. The photographer went feral at this point, screaming about the "money shot" or something, but Siyeon wasn't as enthused.</p><p>The rest of the shoot passed both quickly yet painstakingly slowly. Siyeon tapped angrily at the Gardenscapes app on her phone, frustrated at the stupid bald man who was supposed to be distracting her from watching her friend draped over another woman. <em>It's just her job</em> Siyeon reminded herself when she felt herself getting irritated at the somewhat steamy poses that were encouraged by the photographer. </p><p><em>And she's just your friend</em> came the second reminder, more sadly. </p><p>Thankfully, the shoot was almost over anyway; Siyeon was going to make it out in one piece. However, it apparently wouldn't be easy. The last pose had Yoohyeon with her head thrown back, exposing the long column of her neck, decorated with Minji's hand, that Siyeon speculated was crafted by God, squeezing slightly. The way Minji smirked at the camera while doing so made Siyeon believe she enjoyed her position. And the smirk she then gave Siyeon assured it.</p><p>When they finally wrapped it up, Yoohyeon and Minji were all smiles and laughs and unnecessary arm touches, at least in Siyeon’s opinion. As they walked over to where Siyeon was sitting, she knew she had to shake her grumpiness away, at least for Yoohyeon's sake. </p><p>"Hey," the tall girl greeted, pecking her on the lips, cheery as ever, "sorry it ran late, we got carried away." </p><p>"When you got into the zone like that, how was I supposed to keep my hands off you?" Minji responded to a question that hadn't been asked. Yoohyeon half-giggled, half-squealed again, juxtaposing the previous commanding aura she had just exuded in front of the camera. </p><p>"It's fine," Siyeon clipped, just wanting to go home where she could rest her head on her girl's chest, while they watched some lame movie and continued not to label what was between them. </p><p>The roommates were ready to bid Minji goodbye when she spoke. "Hey, I'm actually new to the area and was wondering if you both wanted to go grab dinner?" she asked, then turned to Siyeon specifically, placing a hand on her arm, "It'll be my treat for taking up so much of your time; what do you say?"</p><p>As much as Siyeon wanted to go home and put an end to the day, there was a beautiful woman waiting for her answer with a hand on her arm and another beautiful woman looking at her with pleading, puppy eyes: how could she say no? "Okay, we're down for dinner. But I'm not letting you pay, that's absurd," Siyeon explained. </p><p>"Hm, we'll see about that," Minji replied, "Why don't we start by choosing a place: what are you in the mood for?" Before Siyeon could make a suggestion, Yoohyeon's stomach let out a hungry grumble, causing the others to laugh. "It sounds like you're the hungriest," Minji said to the taller girl, "so why don't you pick then, babe?" </p><p>The way Minji slipped the pet name in felt a little too natural; she probably called everyone babe, yet Siyeon still felt her eye twitch at the term. "Yeah, babe, where do you want to go?" Siyeon asked, with a slightly sharper tone.</p><p>"We don't have to go out for dinner! You can come back to our place instead. We can cook something; that way no one has to pay," Yoohyeon declared, feeling proud of her out-of-the-box solution. </p><p>Suddenly Siyeon was craving to have her hand on Yoohyeon's neck, similar to the way Minji's was early, but not nearly as fun. The tall girl was too sweet for her own good and Siyeon was not thrilled about the idea of some stranger coming to their home. "Really? You don't mind?" Minji asked, more directed at Siyeon, since she never got a say in the matter.</p><p>"Of course not; I love having surprise guests over for dinner," Siyeon answered with sarcasm that was appreciated by Minji and completely missed by an excited Yoohyeon. </p><p>"Yay, let's go," the tallest of the three cheered, grabbing both of their hands and dragging them outside. They called an Uber to drive them to their home, waiting on the sidewalk with Yoohyeon in the middle, swinging their hands to and fro, completely relaxed. Her easy energy melted into the others, erasing any previous tension that had been there, for which Siyeon was thankful. She gave the tall girl's hand a squeeze, gaining her attention before leaning up to plant a kiss on her cheek. Yoohyeon smiled, sweet and genuine, while Minji watched the scene fondly.</p><p>When the Uber arrived, Siyeon ended up in the middle, since her legs were the only ones that wouldn't hit her chin sitting there. Nevertheless, she still felt squished, having both tall women pressed against her sides. A tension returned, though this time it felt different. Or perhaps it was Minji's hand that felt different, since it had moved to rest mid-way up on her thigh. </p><p><em>It could be just a friendly touch: she seemed like the type to be generous with skinship.</em> But then her fingers started tapping lightly. Not moving anywhere, just tapping absently. Siyeon’s mind was reeling. Surely it was just a friendly, passive action, yet every tap on her thigh felt like a tap on her brain, trying to get her attention. </p><p><em>Is that what she wants? My attention?</em> Siyeon thought. She felt like she should at least look at Minji, in case she was actually trying to get her attention. But she also didn't want to make it weird, in case it was just a mindless, friendly touch. There wasn't much room for all those long limbs in the back of the 2018 Toyota Prius, so there was bound to be overlap. </p><p>If she were being honest, she wasn't unhappy with the hand on her. If anything, it made her feel warm. Before she could think more about it, though, Yoohyeon nuzzled into her neck, finding her home there, like she did thousands of times before, and huffed a contented sigh against Siyeon’s ear, causing her to release a sigh of her own. </p><p>Apparently it had caught Minji's attention, because the woman leaned over, while tightening the grip on the shorter woman's thigh, to whisper against her ear: "You okay?" And Siyeon, the always collected supermodel, shivered.</p><p>"Uh huh, yeah, I'm fine just a little chilly," she answered, voice-crack and all. </p><p>"That's surprising. You seem really hot to me," Minji whispered back, shamelessly. Siyeon thanked god that they arrived at their apartment at that moment, and quickly ushered Yoohyeon out of the car so she could further herself from Minji's blazing fingertips and saccharine words. </p><p>Siyeon made the choice to take the stairs: they only lived on the 5th floor and she feared being in another tight space with those two. So she eagerly climbed the stairs, leaving the other two to follow. The monotony of stair-climbing allowed her brain to recover, at least for a moment. </p><p>"You have the cutest butt," Minji then announced, disrupting Siyeon’s peace. </p><p>"Doesn't she?" Yoohyeon agreed, enthusiastically. "It's fun to squeeze," she added, reaching out to demonstrate, drawing a yelp from the other woman. </p><p>Siyeon started taking the steps two at a time, trying to flee from her own embarrassment and the mischievous laughter of her admirers. Luckily, they reached their floor and Siyeon focused on getting her keys out, while Yoohyeon wrapped her arma around her from behind, resting her head on her shoulder. It was a struggle to get the key in the deadbolt, with a giant puppy hanging on her and Minji shamelessly staring from her leaning position against the doorframe. Finally, she managed, with slightly sweaty palms, to unlock the door for the two demons and braced herself for the night to come.</p><p>They settled into the apartment, gathering around the oversized kitchen island, Siyeon offering Minji a drink like a good host and Minji requesting a whiskey, neat, like the hot bitch she is. The three chatted and sipped their drinks for a bit, making the atmosphere surprisingly comfortable, considering they had only met the other woman this afternoon. Eventually, Minji spoke up: "So who's cooking?"</p><p>Yoohyeon and Siyeon looked between each other, neither one much of a cook, but since Yooh had got them into this situation, they needed to produce something edible. They couldn't exactly serve whiskey for dinner. At least not for the first time. </p><p>As they silently argued who would prepare the meal, their decision time seemed to expire, since Minji spoke again. "How about I cook, yeah? I promised to treat you to a meal, after all." Before the hosts could refute, the other woman was already heading into the kitchen. "Just get comfortable and enjoy your drinks," she commanded, helping herself to ingredients from the fridge. "I'll whip something up in no time," she called to them over the rustle of pots and pans. </p><p>The other women took their drinks to the living room area: a beer for Siyeon and a glass of rosé for Yooh. It wasn’t a separate room from the kitchen, since the apartment was open concept, yet it was far enough away for them to speak lowly without Minji overhearing. "Is everything okay?" Yoohyeon asked, noticing how Siyeon chugged her entire beer in one gulp. </p><p>The shorter woman turned to face her: "Yeah, yeah. I just-- I feel intimidated," she admitted honestly, thanks to the liquid courage that had gone directly to her head. </p><p>Yoohyeon, little oblivious Yoohyeon, was surprised to hear this. "You're intimidated by Minji? But she's so sweet." </p><p>"Yeah, she's very sweet and very into you," Siyeon grumbled.</p><p>"Huh?" Yoohyeon replied, confused, "I thought she was into you." </p><p>"ME?" Siyeon answered in disbelief. </p><p>They continued to bicker about who Minji seemed to be attracted to, never reaching a consensus, let alone discussing how they felt about it. Surely there was <em>something</em> between them, but did that mean other people were off-limits? It was a discussion they should probably have and there was no time like the present…</p><p>Except Minji finally chimed in, having heard their entire exchange since they can't whisper for shit: "Actually, I'm into both of you. And dinner is ready; hope you like fried rice," she offered easily, setting the food on the table, waiting for them to pick their jaws up and join her.</p><p>When they finally did, it felt oddly comfortable, like this wasn't the first time Minji had joined them for dinner, cooking like she was in her own home. And in the end, it wasn't the last time, either. </p><p>Soon Minji finds herself in their apartment more often. With every night in and every night out, they all grow closer, cultivating something beautiful that just works. </p><p>She moves into their life with every sweatshirt she leaves at their place. Every lunch she packs for them because <em>I swear you two would starve without me.</em> Every suggestion on their Netflix account based off of the glass blowing documentary she forced them to watch (they agreed embarrassingly quick). She moved into their life, piece by delicate piece, until their apartment became our apartment.</p><p>With her extra pair of reading glasses in Yoohyeon's bag and a playlist with her namesake streaming on Siyeon’s phone, Minji worked herself into a life where the only labels they settled on are "my loves."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed whatever that was! Also, if you're still reading my Avatar au, I promise I am working on it, I just keep getting distracting. Thanks for your patience.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>